ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Subterraneans
Subterraneans are beings who operate below the surface of the Earth in underground dwellings (Hollow Earth).Underground dwellings are not exclusive to just Earth. There are reports of colonies and bases under the Moon, Mars, and other planetary surfaces. The underground world is described as being inhabited by innumerable races throughout the porousness of the interior earth. Its vastness of cavities and irregularities serve to create free currents of air and frequent winds, and for the various modes in which heat is evaporated and thrown off.The Coming Race (1871), by Edward Bulwer-Lytton Pole entrances * See North Pole entrance Underground Transit In 1972, , an American engineer for the , advocated the , a very high-speed transit system (VHST). On June 11, 1972 Salter was interviewed by LA Times George Getz, where he talked about a high speed transit system that could move at speeds of 10,000 mph, using 1972 technologies. He promoted the system for environmental and economic reasons.LA Times Article Proposes 10,000 MPH Tube-Shuttle Network? On August 2nd, 1972, Salter wrote Rand document P-4874 (file:P4874- RAND Transit system.pdf). The publication was titled, "The Very High Speed Transit VHST System." The 17-page report detailed the technologies involved, possible attained speeds, aspects of economic and security benefits, and potential routes. This document reported achievable passenger speeds at 14,000 MPH. By 1978, Salters proposal attracted US Government officials. By February, Robert Salter submitted report number P-6092, titled, "Trans-Planetary Subway Systems: A Burgeoning Capability." This report updated route maps and extrapolated further upon the economic and technical considerations in planning the system. Subterraneans are alleged beings who live underground, as in the Hollow Earth conspiracy. Amazing Stories Mantong In 1943, wrote a letter to magazine, claiming to have discovered an ancient proto-human language he called "Mantong" (man-tongue), the source of all Earthly languages. In Mantong, each sound had a hidden meaning, and by applying its formula to any word in any language, one could decode a secret meaning to any word, name or phrase. Editor applied the Mantong formula to several words, and said he realized Shaver was onto something. The origins of Mantong was then revealed to be from a subterranean race of beings. Palmer was so intrigued by this material that large amounts of quasi-fictional matters surrounding Mantong were published in Amazing Stories in the 1940s. In Palmer’s later work, the Hidden Worlds series, he gave an increasing focus to the alleged mysterious ‘rock art’ supporting Shaver’s stories. Secret World In 's autobiography The Secret World, he inquired of about the origins of Mantong. Shaver responded with an approximately 10,000-word document entitled "A Warning to Future Man". Shaver wrote of an antediluvian period where extremely advanced extraterrestrials settled on Earth. At some point, the Sun threatened the Earth with devastating solar flares. Before the solar Killshot, many of these beings abandoned Earth. The ones left behind had either built cavern cities inside the Earth (Hollow Earth), or occupied what was already built from their time there. After the killshot, Earth's surface was damaged by solar radiation. The ones who were able to repopulate the surface, Shaver called Teros. Shaver then named the sub-dwellers Deros, short for "detrimental robots" or "de-evolved robots". Shaver's use of the word "robots" was not meant to be thought of as mechanical constructs.Compare Shaver's "robot" to 's reports on the anatomy of the beings recovered from downed UFOs. Greer describes them as as having a brain built with computer chips, having no sex organs, neither digestive organs, nor vocal cords. Rather, he was probably trying to convey that the 'Deros' were "emotionless" beings,Tim R. Swartz (2017), Swartz proposed that the Deros were more malevolent beings who were capitalized in ancient writings as "devils" and "demons". and for whatever reason were succumbed to "drudgery", or even "servitude" in the underworld. A better descriptive word would probably have been "automaton", one who is living a monotonous lifestyle, lacking in emotion. If their environment was the cause for these conditions, the "Teros" wanted no part of it. However, the Earth's radiated surface conditions was not any better. It eventually altered the biology of the Teros so that over generations they became smaller, more human-like beings. Palmer ran the material around this story as "I remember Lemuria" in Amazing Stories.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITTkYhOZNgY Darkness Radio (pub. Feb 27, 2017): Hollow Earth], interview with Tim R. Swartz on Mantong and Richard Shaver (34:18) Rock Books During the 1960s and 1970s, now living in obscurity, searched for physical evidence of bygone prehistoric humanoid races. He claimed to find it in certain rocks, which he believed were "rock books" that had been created by the great ancients and embedded with legible pictures and texts. For years he wrote about the rock books, photographed them, and made paintings of the images he found in them to demonstrate their historic importance. He even ran a "rock book" lending library through the mail, sending a slice of polished agate with a detailed description of what writings, drawings, and photographs he claimed were archived by Atlanteans inside the stone using special laser-like devices. There have been exhibits of Shaver's art and photographs in the years since his death. Artist Brian Tucker created an exhibition about Shaver's life and work in 1989 at California Institute of the Arts, and presented Shaver's work again in later years at the Santa Monica Museum of Art and the Guggenheim Gallery of Chapman University in Orange County, California. In 2009, Tucker curated "Mantong and Protong", an exhibition at Pasadena City College which pairs Shaver's work with that of Stanislav Szukalski. Shaver's art has also been exhibited in galleries in New York City, and in a traveling exhibition of "outsider photography" called "Create and Be Recognized" that originated at the Yerba Buena Center for the Arts in San Francisco in 2004. In that exhibition, which toured the USA, Shaver's "rock book" photography was grouped with works by famous "outsider artists", including Henry Darger and Adolf Wolfli. See also * Branton Files * Lacerta Files * Reptilians * Vrilya Notes Books The Hidden World Volume 1: The Dero! The Tero! The Battle Between Good and Evil Underground - The True Story Of The Shaver & Inner Earth Mysteries, by Richard Shaver (Author), Raymond A Palmer (Author), Timothy Green Beckley (Introduction) External links * Read about on Wikipedia * , on Wikipedia Downloads * View and download the PDF I Remember Lemuria, I-remember-lemuria.pdf * Category:Entities